


Say My Name

by NerdyAdjacent



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, ambrollins - Fandom
Genre: Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAdjacent/pseuds/NerdyAdjacent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*spoilers if you have not seen the 7/7/16 episode of Smackdown*</p>
<p>Seth just wants Dean to say his name. Is that so hard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

Dean was a smug bastard. 

He also knew it. 

He reveled in getting under Seth's skin and the reaction he could pull from his former teammate. That's because, despite what he said, Seth still had a thing for the Lunatic Fringe. Dean had never had better sex than when he'd pushed Seth's buttons to the point of retaliation. 

And oh how he retaliated so gloriously. Anger and passion intermingled in the Architect's eyes and sent that shiver of need and accomplishment down Dean's spine. And Seth was extra easy now, especially that Dean had the title. A perceived slight that made his buttons all the more easy to press. 

So, that being said, Dean was far from surprised when Seth came barreling into the locker room at full speed and slammed him against the wall with a sickening thud as the back of his head connected with concrete. Though dazed, he managed a self-satisfied smirk. “There something bothering you, Architect?”

“What the _fuck_ was that, Dean?!” 

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” He answered, grin widening in that way that let Seth know he knew _exactly_ what he was talking about. 

Seth growled and Dean felt that shiver of anticipation roll from his shoulders down his spine. And so the dance began. 

“That bullshit with playing ring announcer!” Seth snarled, his forearm coming to rest at Dean's throat and applying just enough pressure to make breathing difficult. “That wasn't funny, Lunatic!”

“I thought it was hilarious!” He choked out, Adam's apple jumping with the effort. 

Seth pressed harder, face now so close to Deans he could feel warm breath on his face. “You say my name right, Ambrose!”

If Dean could breathe, he'd be laughing in Seths face. Why on earth would he give Seth what he wanted when his rage was sending shockwaves right to Dean's groin? Those gloriously hate filled eyes were boring holes in Dean and he merely smiled back. He was never one to play by the rules and that pissed Seth off. 

Seth let up just enough to flip Dean around, slamming him face first into the wall and slamming the forearm to the back of his neck. “Easy, princess!”

He was snarling in his ear now, “Say my fucking name, Ambrose!”

“Make me.”

The growl in his ear was loud and full of barely controlled rage that caused Dean to moan despite himself. “Unbuckle your pants and pull them down!”

Now they were getting somewhere. Dean did what was demanded of him with no hesitation. Seth was already pulling his own gear down and plastered himself against Dean's back, replacing the forearm for a hand in the Lunatics hair to hold his head against the wall. The wet, loveless sound of Seth spitting into his hand sent a shiver through him. Though he knew what was coming, the spit slick finger probing at his hole forced a gasp to rip from his mouth. 

“Say it ambrose!” Seth snarled, his finger pressing in now. “Say my name!”

The burn of it was just this side of unbearable, that intermingling of pain and pleasure that always set Dean's skin on fire.

“No.” He gasped defiantly, even when Seth crooked his finger inside of him. Seth had to push him against the wall with most of his body to keep his hips still as he added a second finger. He spit again and Dean felt the warm, wet trickle travel down between his cheeks where Seth used it to smooth his finger fucking. “Fucking hell…”

There was a dark chuckle in his ear, “You do this on purpose, I know you do. You're a fucking slut for me, provoking me like you do. Just make it easier on yourself and say my goddamn name.”

In all honestly, he wasn't even sure he knew his own name at this point, not with Seth scissoring his fingers like he was. Not that Seth wasn't correct, he knew it and so did Dean. He would always provoke Seth because Seth knew just how to make him a writhing lump of putty. 

Fingers were pulled free and Dean hated the needy whimper that escaped him when that gloriously full feeling was gone and he was clenching around nothing. Then he waited. He waited for what felt like ages for Seth to make a move, but Seth was torturing him. He was so turned on, so incredibly hard, he felt like he might exploded and Seth was making him wait. 

“C’mon!” He cried out in frustration. 

“Say my name and I'll give you what you want.”

Dean groaned. “Princess?”

“No.” Seth retorted, but did spit into his hand again and lined himself up with Dean's hole only to pause.

“Fuck! Scumbag?”

Seth pushed in just the head of his cock causing Dean to grit his teeth. Then it hit him he was about to get fucked with only spit as lube. He wasn't sure if he was turned on or pissed off. 

“Wrong again, Ambrose.” He chuckled and pushed in a little farther. Dean hissed and tried to press his hips back, but Seth grabbed them and held him still. “Nuh-uh, Deano. Say my name!”

That's it. He couldn't take it anymore. “Jesus Christ! Seth! Your name is Seth!”

“Thatta boy.” Seth pushed in all the way with one thrust and Dean cried out. 

Seth fucked Dean hard that day, and Dean would say every bit of provocation was worth it. He said Seth's name a lot in that short time frame and even yelled it unabashedly as he painted the locker room wall with his cum. 

Yeah. 

Totally worth it.


End file.
